


Feral

by thebeastinsideusall



Series: Vampire Diaries/Originals [1]
Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alpha omega verse - Freeform, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst, F/M, I promise hurt, I promise pain, Miscarriage, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Rape, This will hurt, Torture, noncon, not okay, omega - Freeform, this won't be cute, this won't be fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2018-12-10 18:22:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 19
Words: 15,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11697282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebeastinsideusall/pseuds/thebeastinsideusall
Summary: Within moments they both had yanked and shattered the chains, Klaus' hands giving a slight burn as the wolfsbane tried and failed to poison him. There was a sound behind the door, softened from behind the thick metal. Klaus quirked an eyebrow and listened, rapped a knuckle on the door again.The door pushed back, as if something heavy and angry was behind it, ready to get out. Klaus shouldered the door back closed from the inch it was pushed open, but the slams kept coming. Throwing even the hybrid backs few scant inches with the force of it."What the bloody hell is it?!" He growled and pushed back, Elijah stepping in to assist."No!! Lock her back up! She'll kill us all!!!"





	1. Chapter 1

"My lord, there's been a ... Development."

The open space of the mansion was filled with vampires and wolves alike. Both sides in a truce and had been for many years now. Alphas, betas and gammas all stood nearby their vampire counterparts of baby, adolescent and adult. All the way to Original. Klaus standing as the circle moved, widened around him. 

His eyebrows rose and in an instant the young vampire was accosted by the hybrid himself. Face to face with a dangerous man. He stuttered and tried to continue but being so close with klaus was too terrifying. 

"Let him speak Niklaus." Elijah spoke, sipping from his wine glass. Wondering what sort of development had happened for this vamp scout to interrupt a party. A celebration of peace.

"Yes, speak." Klaus was having fun, scaring the baby vampire into wetting his pants. He'd grown bored with the festivities.

"The witches... They think they've found the omegas." 

The room went silent. An instant complete and utter hush. Many of the werewolves started to tense up, eyes unblinking at the young vampire. None so more than Klaus and the alpha wolf standing close. The leader of the swamp wolves. 

For years wolf omegas were rare and sought after. But the decades and brutality of how they were treated had diminished the lineage. Omegas were maybe once a generation, every thousand miles. For every hundred or more wolves born there was maybe, maybe one omega. 

Omegas were special, weaker. They were born with the ability to shift at whim, felt no pain with the change, and could pass on those abilities to their pups. Yet they didn't possess the senses of a full werewolf, not the speed or strength. They couldn't use any of those however, unless they had a sizable pack or a strong enough pack. Naturally, they were stolen as breeding cows and tortured for years. It was always too late when one was saved. 

The swamp packs were lucky. They had more then a few of the young women in their packs as omegas. But... They'd been nabbed, taken before Klaus showed up to take back the city. For years now they'd been searching for their stolen pack mates. Now with klaus on their side, they had the fire power to look for them. 

"Where..." Klaus snarled out, hand gripping the teens arm tighter and tighter. Eyes flashing a yellow gold hue.

"Mountains... Close to Tennessee. They couldn't pinpoint the exact spot, it's warded." Klaus released the kid vamp with a shove and turned his head, locking eyes with the alpha of the bayous. 

They'd been searching a long time it seemed to them. Klaus' wolf side demanded every pack member safe even though he'd never met any of them. He understood the anger and hope resonating in the alphas face. They needed to be brought home.


	2. Chapter 2

Klaus didn't much care to being in close proximity to this many wolves. Some of them the remnants of the pack that had used the moonstones against him. But, the alpha who ran the pack was trusted enough, and Klaus wanted the she-wolves found. A dying lineage could mean a dying breed, wolves, and that was half of who he was.

The mountains were vast and in many cases too extreme a terrain for humans to pass through, even some of the pack members were having trouble with the slick earth and rocky ledges. Everyone in the search party was covered in mud splatters and matted leaves. Even Elijah was grimy. 

It's been five days since the witches found their location and the search hasn't turned up anything. But the witches are certain, it's here. They're here. Just where exactly is the question. 

He and Elijah locked eyes and headed towards the west, away from the scouring wolves. The originals having much faster speed and agility then the normal werewolves milling about looking for... Something. 

In the years since his true power was unlocked, Klaus had finally started to listen to his wolf instincts. They hadn't proved him wrong yet. There was a pull, a tug to go west, deeper into the forests and craggy mountainside. It felt as if his hackles were rising and he felt the prick in his gums, only his canines poking out.

"This is troubling you Niklaus." Elijah spoke as they traversed the thick wet terrain. 

He didn't respond. In truth it bothered him how much this was taking over his thoughts. His worry should have been small, a price to pay for keeping peace between the factions. Their worries were his worries. Yet, his wolf disagreed. These women, these wolves, needed to be found. To be back with the pack. 

"Niklaus..." Elijah spoke and stopped his rushed movements. There was a shift in the air. Like a chilled breeze coming from nearby. A whistle, low and soft. Air passing through hidden vents. "There."

It was very well hidden. Years of rust and forest debris covered it in moss and twigs, clumps of wet moldy leaves. But it was there, a large air vent in the side of small knoll. With sharp eyes they flitted around the knoll. If there was a vent it meant the entrance was nearby, it had to be. 

Elijah called the wolves but the signal was weak, cursing he pocketed his phone while the hybrid finally spotted a sort of entrance. Clever, a manhole covered by a mass of branches and debris. But they hadn't changed it so it was old and dried out, making it easier to spot. 

With a soft clang the manhole cover was removed to the side. Looking down the original brothers saw a long channel, iron rungs leading down into the shaft. Elijah looked to klaus and one after the other dropped down the shaft, straight to the bottom and landed on soft feet. 

The smell hit then the twenty feet down. A faint scent of old and new blood mixed with herbs to keep it hidden, wolf blood. Klaus gave a low growl and he was gone in a flash of golden yellow eyes and double fanged lips.


	3. Chapter 3

The halls were brightly lit and once you got away from the entrance the concrete turned into clean off white tile but peeling paper on the walls. Walls with the red black remnants of bloody handprints or splatters every few yards. A mix of clean and filthy all throughout. 

Klaus was moving so fast, so silently. The first three wolves didnt even notice the change in the air, hearts ripped out and dropped to the ground. They were patrolling or wandering, his sense of smell telling him at least a few more deeper into this place. The hairs on his neck standing up, a pitiful soft whimper a few hundred yards down another hallway. Heavy steel doors with equally old and heavy locks on each. 

Elijah came to his side as Klaus peeked into the first door he came across. A light switch by the door lit up the room within, simple cot and toilet, an old stain of red splotched on the flattened mattress. Locking eyes with his brother they started to search each door for inhabitants. Many if not all of the stained rooms were old blood, lives lost. And with Klaus' sense of smell so heightened, a scent he recognized as new life. Birth. 

He barely suppressed the snarl on his lips as Elijah motioned him to the last few rooms, the light was already on and inside was a sight Nik had thought he'd never see. The bed was rumpled and greasy, blood stained and too thin to hold back the chill. The stench of fresh death wafted up. A thin werewolf woman lay haphazardly on the bed, one stiff arm barely holding the wriggling baby. Her skin was pale and lifeless, a tear stained face stared blankly at the door. 

Klaus' first instinct was to rage and Elijah's hand on his arm was the only thread keeping him silent. Elijah motioned to calm down and to check the other rooms, he would take care of this one. The half starved wolf infant hitting too close to Klaus for him to think straight. 

Four more. Two dead and one barely conscious, all pale and thin. So far gone in their seclusion and imprisonment they didn't even scent the vampires checking through the window in the doors. 

The place was set up like the letter E, a long wide hall and three shorter ones branching out from the main one. Now that the search party had finally followed, the sound of wolves fighting could be heard from the entrance. 

The alpha came down the hall, grief and rage In his older features as Elijah handed him the infant from the first room. "There are two more dead, one on the cusp. She won't make it..." The man nodded solemnly and cradled the light haired newborn. 

"These four were from my pack, the deceased wasn't. But I think she's from the northern packs.. Was." Elijah clasped a hand on the wolfs shoulder. 

"I'm still missing one, Natalia, dark red hair, green eyes." Elijah nods and flashes down another hall. Looking for anymore wolves locked in rooms. He just, hadn't processed the walls around him quite yet. His many years alive had shown him tortures beyond many could imagine. This was on the top tier of brutality. 

There were many more, at least a dozen still alive but barely. Starved and beaten, a few heavily pregnant and others screaming out for their stolen pups. That raised another question, where were the other infants. 

With Klaus searching by himself Elijah took to the offices that seemed to line some of the main hall. Searching for something, documents. Someone had to be running this operation, stealing omegas from the protection of their packs. He knew Klaus would not rest until the one behind it all was brought to justice. 

Meanwhile Klaus ripped open chains on doors as he walked by, not heeding if their was a prisoner inside or not. Simply releasing some of his aggression. His yellow rimmed eyes landing on the door at the end of the hall. Double plated steel and iron, heavy and no bars or window. Chained and locked with yards and yards of linked iron coated in wolfsbane. 

Curious, because this door wasn't like the others. Too warded and locked tight. He could hear the signs of the other women being rescued, lots of crying and the salty scent of tears filling the air. But this door, this door was different. 

"Elijah." His voice didn't raise yet a second tics by and there he is beside Klaus. He silently asked what he wouldn't say aloud, backup, help. And Elijah always gave it without question. 

Within moments they both had yanked and shattered the chains, Klaus' hands giving a slight burn as the wolfsbane tried and failed to poison him. There was a sound behind the door, softened from behind the thick metal. Klaus quirked an eyebrow and listened, rapped a knuckle on the door again. 

The door pushed back, as if something heavy and angry was behind it, ready to get out. Klaus shouldered the door back closed from the inch it was pushed open, but the slams kept coming. Throwing even the hybrid backs few scents inches with the force of it. 

"What the bloody hell is it?!" He growled and pushed back, Elijah stepping in to assist. 

"No!! Lock her back up! She'll kill us all!!!"


	4. Chapter 4

With effort, Klaus and Elijah tried to close the heavy door. It would have been easy if whatever was behind that door didn't so desperately want out. 

"Don't let her out!" Another scream from an omega too weak to stand. Another voice pleading to lock the door back and keep whatever was inside, inside. With both their strengths, the door still jolted once more and Elijah lost his footing. Causing Klaus' grip to slip and his own feet to slide on the tiled floor. The door slammed open. 

Damaged claws slip on the tiles, ragged and clotted fur hangs limp on a starving frame of ribs and bones. Teeth that were once sharp are dulled as if filed down uey still bare themselves as a russet red coloured wolf attempts to run from the room. 

Omegas scream, shouts cry out and the originals slam into action. Knocking the rabid wolf down back to the ground and even as it tries to stand on weakened legs it's snapping jaws and growling low in its throat. The women are clawing at their saviours, desperate to get away from the emaciated wolf. 

"Get them out of here, now." Elijah's voice is strong and steady using his body as a barricade between the wolf and the others as they flee the tunnels. Their steps fading into silence as the two originals stared down the panting wolf. 

"They went feral..." Klaus spoke and watched as the wolf's eyes flickered to them both and the exit behind them. It's paws flexing, legs bunching, ready to take off and fight for freedom. 

Klaus nose twitched and he inhaled deeply. Disgusted by the scent of urine, matted fur and old blood, there was another scent. Omega. "Bloody hell..."

"Another one?" Elijah watches as her breathing sound laboured, as if there's fluid in her lungs. The small tells of trembles in her legs. He sees the green eyes watching from a sunken face. The reddish fur. "This must be the last one, Natalia." 

The wolfs ear made the smallest perk toward Elijah, signalling he was correct. But the girl was so far gone in her mind, she didn't react with anything else. She was broken, body and mind, to not be able to control a change. To be stuck in wolf form was damaging to a werewolf's soul. 

She faked left, bit with filed down fangs and tried with all her might to flee from the two men. But Klaus caught her by the scruff of the neck, wrapped his arm around her chest and belly, held her up in the air. Her legs flailing to find purchase with her blunt claws, her energy failing and fading quickly until she's limp and panting with that slight wheeze. 

His nose burns with the smell of her, and more of it wafting from the now open metal door, urine, rotten meat and who knew what else. All matted and wet slop on the concrete floor. Covering spots where her claws had been broken by trying to dig her way out of there. The inside of the door was covered in blood and old salvia, one of her canines broken off in the metal where she'd tried to chew her way out. 

"My god..." Elijah covered his mouth and nose from the sight and smell of the cell. She'd been in there a very long time like that. 

Klaus closed his eyes and wrapped a hand on her throat, looked to the side as she struggled and whimpered until going lax. She was a flight risk, and he wasn't sure if he'd have to kill her because of it. The way the other women acted, this one had gone too far into her wolf. 

"Niklaus, we have to help her." Klaus didn't respond, only carried the wolf out of the tunnels and into fresh air. He wasn't sure what to do, but the wolf in his arms wasn't leaving his sight or protection.


	5. Chapter 5

'She's mine!' The alpha wolf snarled low at Klaus, watching as the original places the unconscious wolf into the back of his suv. The hybrid ignoring the alphas snarls and growls, movements gentler than he's shown in months. 

"Klaus, she's mine." Another low growl, a challenge. 

Klaus turned slowly, the rear door of the suv closing behind him as he faced the alpha and the wolves. Not all eyes were focused on the alpha, most were slowly backing away, away from the angry older male wolf staring down an original. Backing down from the imminent fight that could occur. 

"You got the others back, the pup as well. We'll find the rest of them and return them to their packs." Elijah's voice of reason over the snarling and growling. 

"Klaus.... Give me My omega..." A deeper snarl, fangs elongating. It dawned on Klaus, this red wolf, it was the only one left of the alphas pack. Many of the others weren't the alpha's and he could not reclaim an omega that already had a pack without fighting for them, he was too old for that now. But the way the alpha had said it, my omega, it didn't sit well with Klaus.

"She's is not yours to take!" Came Klaus' thundering voice, laced heavily with the growling timber of his own wolf. And he could not help the smirk on his curled lips as the alpha took a step back from the power in his voice.

He didn't know what he was doing, by all accounts he should let the she-wolf go, with the way she was acting she'll kill half the males in the pack in no time. She didn't care for alphas and pack dynamics, she wanted freedom. She could find it on her own he assumed, yet he put her in the back of the car. He didn't want to leave her alone. He didn't like the feeling. 

That wolf was so far gone, she felt nothing but the most primal of instincts. The alpha of the swamp wolves didn't have the strength or power to even begin to help the wolf. They would end up having to kill her at some point. Klaus couldn't bear another omega dying. Not today. 

"Keep the pups we found, the rest will be found soon. But the this omega goes with me." He waited for a response, when none came he climbed into the suV with Elijah and left the wolves behind.


	6. Chapter 6

He's not thought ahead, he hadn't factored in a place to hold the red wolf. A place she could not escape yet not feel so trapped, at least until she healed. She could maybe gain control of the shift. A safe place for her to regain herself. 

"Clear the south courtyard." His voice low and rough as usual when he was on a mission and focused. 

"Klaus?" Elijah furrowed his brow at his brother, watching as Klaus carried the wolf out of the car. 

"For now she stays in the cellar. I'll take care of it." Then he was gone in a wisp of air and Elijah closed his eyes and sighed deeply. There was no stopping Niklaus when he had his mind set. 

The cellar was bland and empty, save for the thick iron bars and door that made up a sort of holding cell for whoever klaus needed to interrogate when he felt the need. For now it would be yet another cage for the omega wolf, his own snarling at the idea of putting her back in confinement. But she was starting to stir and there was nowhere else that was safe, for her and others. 

It only took moments for her to wake completely, the soft clang of metal sliding home had her scrambling to her paws. Legs shaky and head weaving as the fog slowly passed from her eyes. 

"Easy, easy." His voice is rough and it's easy to know why, he doesn't sound soft but rarely, it's strange for him to speak so low. But he kneels down on the other side of the bars, eye level and nonthreatening with his hands open and limp at his sides. 

She doesn't trust it, his stance or his presence. There is no hiding what he is, an alpha of alphas, and what she is, an omega. Her hackles raise and blunt teeth bared. He cringes at the sight of her. Not even a starving circus animal looked this badly. Fur matted and filth covered, scars riddled her body where thin strips of fur was growing back white and grey. Sunken eyes and every bone was visible. She looked dead if not for the way she stood her ground and bared her maw. 

First things first, she needed to eat. To gain muscle and weight to stretch skin. And a bath, his nose wrinkled at the scent of her, but nothing could be done for the moment except feed the emaciated wolf. It took but a quick text and one of the compelled servants brought down a heavy tray of choice cuts, meat still dripping in blood. 

Her focus zeroed in on him. She didn't move, she didn't twitch. She watched, stared, as he grabbed a thick steak and bit into it himself. His wulven side wanting a bite of the meat even though he didn't need it to survive. Her eyes narrowed, tracking a drop of blood slipping down his forearm. 

Klaus reached out, hand through the bars and meat hanging from his fingers. She didn't move, she paced and snarled and growled but she did not move from the far wall of the cell. Eventually she lay down, still staring, still starving. But absolutely unwilling to take the meat from Klaus' hands. 

"Alright luv, not today." He sets the cut down, piles several more on top, then stands to leave. The door at the top of the steps was closed and locked for several minutes before he heard it, the snarling and ripping of flesh. He smiles and checks the doors bolts once more. He'll call a construction crew in the morning.


	7. Chapter 7

7

With morning came the realization of Klaus’ choice to keep and shelter the She wolf. A blood boiling howl rose above the manor and its residents, birds flew startled from roosts in trees and a lone cat screeched and fled from an alleyway four miles away in the city. 

Klaus stumbles from his silken sheets, wearing nothing but a flannel pair of sleep sweats, and flashed his way down to the cellar. The scent of blood was heavy in the air and he scrunched his nose as the sound of crushed bones reached his ears. 

Natalia, the feral omega trapped in the cell, had a nice morning snack and was howling her pride to the bloody world. One of the servants tasked with bringing her food had been grabbed and pulled halfway through the bars. Their spine obviously bent at an odd angle as she had ripped most of the torso clean of the hips. 

Her maw was bloody and teeth bared as Klaus stood in the archway of the stairs. Elijah, lol and Rebekah soon followed and froze at the edge of the stairs. Watching as the She wolf snapped the arm between her jaws and chewed, bone and all. 

“Bloody hell....” Kol murmured as they all watched her rip and snap and chomp, devouring the body of what was once a fairly loyal, compelled maid. 

“Barbaric..” Rebekah turned her nose up and went back up the steps, leaving her three brothers down in the cellar. 

Klaus knelt where he stood and watched her with the eye of a predator. She wanted to live, to thrive. The way she had to have acted quickly to get so close and snag her prey, even with dulled teeth she managed to bite into an artery in the maid’s elbow, most of the blood had flowed from that wound. Her eyes not as dull as they were the day before, but they were still wild. Not human.

“The contractors will be here at nine sharp.” With that Elijah nudged Kol back up the steps to leave Klaus alone with the She wolf. 

The wolf noticed, having never took her eyes from the small gathering that had stood by the stairs. Now only Klaus was left and they were alone, a gurgling snarl came from her lips. She was challenging him to even try and take her meal, dare him to attempt to take her kill. 

She needed to be cleaned, the mats in her pelt were most likely maggot infested and rotting on top of her skin, causing irritation and rash. He could tell because her haunches constantly twitched, wanting to scratch and itch at her shoulder blades. But she kept eating, human flesh no matter to her as she swallowed. 

The blood in her throat hid it, but Klaus could still hear a wheeze, fluid in her lungs that hadn’t started to heal yet. Her omega senses were there, knowing him as alpha, but her strength, her healing, was not. And he wondered, if she’d ever truly been part of a strong pack. The swamp alpha had acted as if she had, but Klaus wondered, because the swamp wolves weren’t that strong by any means. If this omega hadn’t felt the pull to release her true strength with them, no wonder she never had a chance after being captured. 

“Morning luv, I see you’ve found your breakfast.” The steaks on the tray were left ignored over the amount of human flesh under her teeth. He understood now, why the other omegas had been so frightened of her and why they hadn’t found the remains of the deceased women. They had fed the dead to this feral wolf. She liked the taste of her own species flesh. 

Her answering snarl made one rise up in his throat but he kept it low, a warning. He didn’t want to push his boundaries with her, make her feel threatened but he could not ignore the way she was clearly beneath him and was snarling his head off. He was still alpha. He just didn’t want to force her to kneel, she’d done too much of that. 

A growl rose up in Klaus as she attacked the bars to her cage, his answering one had her hackles raised and her standing over her kill. Klaus felt it more so then he had since he first broke his curse, the dire need to shift. “Elijah, bar the door...” he knew his brother had been listening and Klaus felt relieved when he heard the latches and deadbolt locked at the top of the stairs. 

“Now sweetheart, I know you’ve been pushed too far too long, but I’m not like them...” his words fell on deaf ears as she snarled and snapped. Realizing the alpha was too close and she was caged, trapped, again. 

Klaus roared, a deep almost ground shaking noise that had her freeze. Her entire body trembled once and she went anew, backing herself into the furthest corner of her cage and snapping at thin air. 

He could not stop himself now, Klaus let instincts rise and felt his spine snap clean in half. A roaring shout left his lips and he crouched on all fours as bones broke and mended into different positions, flesh peeled away and midnight black fur creeping over his joints. 

In moments Klaus is no longer standing as a two legged hybrid, no he’s a giant form of a black Wolf. Saliva dripping from his jaws as fangs snapped and he snarled at the unruly female across the bars from him. This female that refuses to quiet down when he was only providing for her, protecting her. 

The bars would not hold back the original hybrid and as they clattered and bent under his immense strength the She wolf slowly stopped snarling and turned to cries of fear. His paws stepped into the sticky pooled blood of the half eaten human and he growled low in his throat as the She wolf paused, cowered in her corner. Her form barely half his size. 

Her hackles still raised, she only pressed herself further into the corner, refusing to meet his gaze but staring wide eyed at his every move. Klaus’ hindbrain led him to his actions. His eyes never leaving her form as he bent his head and snapped his jaw into her kill, she only let out a small huff, barely a growl. 

He chewed and swallowed, his jaws meeting spine and he yanked, tugging and pulling the body until it was fully past the bars. Klaus dropped the kill in front of her and waited. 

After what felt like hours she moved, ears laid back and shoulders trembling. The She wolf slowly bent her head and took a bite.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Klaus knew he had to get the omega clean. This isn’t what he had in mind. She was... splashing. Her paws slapping at the water the maids had brought down in a large tin tub. Bubbles frothing everywhere and he hadn’t seen her have so much energy yet. 

He’d shed his fur and claws and was now crouched in boxers, soaking wet as the omega played like a puppy in its bath water. She still didn’t want him touching her and she’d have to accept it sooner or later, but for the moment he allowed her this moment of joy. With every splash and bite at bubbles, more brown grey muck slid from her matted fur. 

The brown in her pelt started to fade and she was actually a fine shade of crimson beneath the funk and filth that had been matted to her for years. Her head bobs slightly in her panting state and he can see the ghost of something flicker over her gaze as it looks up at him, before flickering back down, not quite meeting his full gaze. She’d calmed since her breakfast of human maid, allowed Klaus to take and share the kill with her. Making steps closer to her accepting an alpha, though they’re were a thousand miles from that.

“Let’s finish up.” His voice makes her pause in her splashing and playing. Long pointed ears slowly flicked backward to lay against her skull and she backed up a step away from Klaus. “Easy sweetheart...” 

Slowly, he reached out and closer to her. She kept backing up in the metal tub, until her haunches hit the side of it and she whimpered softly in her throat, fear flickering in her eyes. “Easy...”

She snarled, a fearful sound low in her chest. A warning for Klaus to keep his distance. “Sweetheart... must I shift again?” She didn’t understand his words, he know that, but the soft bark in his voice gave her enough of his own warning that she cowered low in the muddy bubbly water, and let Klaus touch her back. 

She flinched at every tug of her pelt, and Klaus cringed at every wound hidden and infected on her skin that he found. She was heavily scarred beneath her pelt, if she had control of the shift, Klaus wondered how badly her human skin would show the marks of her abuse. He nearly snarled as more marks, old and recent, came into being under his curious gentle fingertips beneath the bubbles and water. His own young life was full of beatings, whips and blunt objects hit against his human body for years and years. He knew the toll it takes on someone much larger and stronger then you, using your body as nothing but a target. 

She knew the moment he was finished, his one hand had reached for a towel and when she felt the pressure of that hand gone, she leapt out of the tub. Water poured everywhere, her paws slid on the wet cement flooring and she ran a circle before shaking the water from her finally clean coat. Klaus grabbed a towel and slowly stalked toward her. 

“Now, you have to be dry sweetheart...” Klaus went to grab her with the towel but she skidded and he missed. He stood straight and a growl sounded from his throat, she paused but didn’t stop in her running rampant through the wet ground. A chuckle sounded instead and Klaus crosses his arms to watch the omega go straight back to acting like a pup, full of energy and soaking wet. She’d been caged for so damn long.

Quickly her energy faded and she flopped to the ground, panting heavily with that still present wheeze to her breathing. Klaus tried again, coming from across the cellar and approaching the red coated omega. She growled once more, wanting to keep him at a distance, yet Klaus still came closer. 

Inching his way to her, crouching low, she laid her ears back and lowered her head and neck to the floor. It kept her belly and throat protected as Klaus came to stand before her. “It’s alright...” 

She snapped at his hand, teeth barely grazing the side of his palm and Klaus was utterly still. A deep low snarl rose in Klaus throat, she shrunk down into the floor, terror clear in her features but Klaus only kept the snarl going and snapped his own teeth in the air. She flinched, but when no pain came she opened her eyes. 

“I’m not going to hurt you little wolf.” Klaus reaches out and gently rubbed the towel over her shoulders and back. He didn’t react when her muzzle turned and she licked at the already healed wound on his hand. She was apologizing in their primal way and Klaus rumbled a low purr to tell her that she was forgiven.


	9. Chapter 9

9

Klaus refuses to leave the omega alone at this point. He’d destroyed the cell beneath the house and it was quite useful. Maybe the contractors could rebuild that while working on the courtyard. So he’s met with a problem, does he stay down here with her for days possibly while the courtyard is being remodeled. Or does he collar the omega and hope she doesn’t go ballistic on him while given the vision of real freedom. 

Currently he’s sat on the bottom steps of the stairs, chin in hand as he watches her pace the length of the cellar. She would glance up at him every few laps, snuffle angrily and continue on her way. She was clean and dry now, her fur fluffed in places while others were almost bald from the stresses of living how she had been for so long. In time, her healing would replace the hair follicles along with the wounds scattered over her form. 

Being so close to him, even for the short amount of time, had a good effect on her body. It had sped up her healing and she was easily exhausted, but she had no trouble standing on her own any longer. Her earlier play in the washtub a great example of that. The omega in her responding to his alpha like it should, albeit she was very, very stubborn. For good reason, with the last several years of her life being controlled and abused by a multitude of alphas. 

Klaus itches to draw the She wolf. There was a wildness in her that common place werewolves didn’t possess. An animosity that a wolfs hind brain wasn’t allowed to be set free when humanity blocked its wishes. Klaus had no such qualms, he could control his hind brain just as well as to not let it rule over him when he set it free. 

“Sweetheart, please stop pacing.” She only snarled at him and kept up her pace. She didn’t understand his words but the sound of his voice seemed to always illicit some sort of snarl or growl from her maw. It just made his eyes roll, typical female. 

Klaus growled, a soft command to cease her movements. This time she stopped, whipped her head around and bared her teeth at him. Shaking his head Klaus flashes across the cellar to his hands and knees, snarling into her face. She lowers herself slowly to the floor on her belly, but she wouldn’t roll over. She would not roll over for him no matter how much he snarled and snapped. 

“Elijah? Would you mind fetching some clothes and a thick collar for me? Check Kol’s room he might have one, the kinky dolt.” Klaus asked, knowing his brother had been keeping an ear towards the cellar in case Klaus needed assistance. 

The door clicked open at the top of the steps and the She Wolf perked up instantly. Knowing those stairs were her ticket out of the house. Klaus stood in the archway of the stairs and kept eye contact with the She wolf, snarling loudly whenever she tried to pounce forward. 

Elijah rose an eyebrow at the sight of cat and mouse his brother and the wolf were preforming. “She looks better today.” He commented on the She wolfs clean pelt as Klaus gave no care over his nudity. Shucking his wet boxers to pull on fresh ones and jeans over them, all while keeping an unblinking gaze at the red wolf. 

He handed Klaus a thick nylon collar and Klaus raised his brows. “Did you really?”

“Find it in Kol’s room? Yes.” Elijah gave a shudder and fixed the lapel of his suit jacket. “Are you going to collar the wolf?”

“Just until the enclosure is built strong enough to hold her.” He didn’t want to collar the wolf. However he saw it as the easier way to keep her close without bolting and so far today he hadn’t had to pin her down and demand submission. Yet. 

“Well brother, have fun putting a collar on a feral omega wolf.” Elijah chuckled and went back up the stairs. 

“Easy girl... this isn’t going to be fun for either of us...” Klaus slowly stalked toward the wolf. His body language alone gave her fear, and she backed up for every step he took. Her tail low to the ground and a snarl bubbling up in her lips as she bared her fangs that had started to slowly grow back. 

She backed herself into a corner and bolted the moment Klaus tried to grab her. Having enough, Klaus sped over to her and grabbed the back of her neck, a loud roar coming from his mouth as she struggled and yelped as if he had cut her with a knife. 

Klaus wrangled her to his chest, her legs and paws flailing in front of her as she squirmed and wriggled. The collar was placed on, snapped tight and Klaus dropped her to the floor only for her to snap her teeth into the calf of his leg. He roared out in anger and almost shifted, almost. 

The She wolf was on her side, trembling like she’d just be drenched in ice water on a freezing day. Her eyes were blown wide in absolute terror, she flinched and yelled out when Klaus took a knee beside her. She stayed where she was, shivering. Panting heavily in stress from the collar on her neck. 

“Oh sweetheart...” he wasn’t going to take it off of her, not yet at least. He needed the leverage the collar provided over her, it didn’t make it any easier to swallow the bile in his throat at the sight of her fear. His wolf beating its cage to set her free.

They’d collared her before. Restrained her. He could imagine a million different reasons as to why they had done it, each one a burning inferno in his veins. No alpha, no matter how strong or cocky, had the right to abuse an omega so badly that she reverted into her wolf and couldn’t break free of her own self. 

“It won’t be for long, I promise.” She whines pitifully in her throat and Klaus grumbles our an apology. Though he doesn’t take it off. She rolls to the side, offering her belly in submission and he can see the wetness father in the corner of her eyes. Terror, and training beat into her. An omega forced into a corner should fight, not roll over.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow another chap ... keep the comments coming please!

10

It took Klaus another hour to console the omega enough to let him put a thick chain on the collar to hold onto her with. He liked it no more than she did and the way she started to slink by him up the steps, instead of bolt, sickened him. 

“I know sweetheart.” He murmured low enough no one else could hear it, and lead her to the south courtyard. Elijah had already started the construction workers on a plan and they were hard at work to get it done correctly and quickly. 

His plan was to strengthen the already fifteen foot stone walls, plant more shrubbery and trees, and make sure the only exit was into the courtyard of the compound. He wanted that entrance as solid as can be, making sure the bars were crafted with wolfsbane inside of them and the bolts and brackets holding said door were done the same way. 

The She wolf didn’t care for the noise or the racket, however once she saw the open space, her ears peeled forward some from her skull to look around. Her head was low but she was alert, her paws traversing over the grass for the first time in who knew how long. She startled at the feeling, pressing her paw down again and spreading her toes for a moment. Klaus saw and felt her reaction, a little less tension in her eyes at the feeling of the green blades under paw. 

Klaus crouched down beside her, watching as she lifted her paw an inch above the ground and then pressed it back to the grass. He reached out and lay his hand on the grass, pulling his wolf forward and feeling what she felt as he touched the warm grass. Eyes growing golden he found her perked and watching him, a tilt to her head though she still half cowered from the collar. 

“Just for a couple days, then you can roam.” There’s a twitch in her ear and Klaus narrows his gaze, a recognition there but only a tiny flicker. “I’m going to help you, Natalia.” If he wasn’t a hybrid he would have missed the way her next exhale was an almost whine deep in her throat. Klaus smiled, it’s progress. 

“My god its ugly.” Klaus growled low in his throat and stood as Kol came up to them. The omega took a step back and to the side, clearly trying to hide her body behind Klaus’ legs while also caring her teeth. Kol spotted her bald patches and the raised marks of scars under her pelt, the tiny notch in her ear that was missing and countless other signs. 

“Kol, she’s been abused. She’ll heal soon enough.” Klaus grumbles to his brother not in the mood for dealing with Kol’s way of snarky talk. Besides, the comment he’d made... Klaus wanted to rip his brothers head off, more so then usual. 

“So what you’re going to keep her as a pet now?” Kol crouched low to the ground to look closer at the She wolf. She didn’t like that, her hackles raised and lips pulled back in a snarl. 

“She’s locked in her wolf form, until she’s healthy enough to chance the shift she’ll be in this enclosure.” Klaus watched as Kol steps a little closer and the wolf bunched her legs instead of retreating. This could be entertaining.... 

Kol went to reach for her as if to pet her, the wolf snapped. Her teeth sunk into Kol’s fingers and palm, a sharp snarl on her lips as Kol pulled away and grasped at his bloody appendage. Klaus chuckles low and bit his lip as Kol shook out his hand while sinew and bone grew back. 

“Little bitch!” Kol raised his leg to kick and that’s when Klaus attacked this time. Grabbing Kol’s leg and throwing him across the courtyard, a loud roar stopping all movement around them. 

“Walk away Kol.... now.” Klaus voice was nothing but a deep growl of his alpha command. Seeing the gold in his eyes and the way the omega kept snarling and snapping by Klaus legs towards Kol. He stands and flits out of the courtyard. 

Klaus slowly calmed, if he’d been in his wolf, the thick scruff at his neck and chest would be easing down. His hand felt something soft touch it and golden eyes flitted down to see the omega had pushed her head against his fingers. He petted her for a minute, as long as she allowed which was only that, a minute. She pulled back from the touch and lay down in the grass. 

Klaus smirked as the gold faded from his eyes and the workers got back to building. He folded his legs and sat in the grass with her, content to let the omega enjoy her grass and sunlight. Every now and then her nose would point toward the warm sky and she’d close her eyes to the rays. 

He’d been imprisoned a hundred times, kept out of the light and forced into bonds and chains. Klaus knew a what she was feeling, the grass the trees the wind and the sun. Taking it in, revering every moment of it. He honestly didn’t even care the seat of his designer jeans were now grass stained or that his feet were bare and there were grass blades between his toes. The omega was calm for the moment, and that calmed him.


	11. Chapter 11

11

“There we are sweetheart.” Klaus slipped the thick collar off the She wolfs neck. It fell to the ground with a heavy thunk and a clink of the chain. But she didn’t move, just stared wide eyed at Klaus for long moments. 

Klaus only smirked, headed toward the lounge chair he’d had sat by the freshly planted moss and brush. Sat down and opened a new sketchbook, pencil in hand. When Klaus made no move to put the collar back on her, the omega let loose a howl, her paws kicking up clumps of dirt and then sliding on the stoned pathways as she explores the enclosure. 

For forty three minutes, the omega sniffed every corner, pawed every wall, and found the door the only real exit . After discovering this, she snuffles around the trees and shrubs, the den-like man-made cave half buried in the thickest part of the greenery and then finally, the large smooth stone in direct sunlight for most of the day. She leapt onto it, unhappy with being caged, but more than overjoyed at the fresh air, sunlight and grass surrounding her. 

Three days she’d spent collared and pulled along klaus’ side as the construction workers built the enclosure. The walls were high and thick, the landscaping much more wild and lush then the gardens, and the den was special made. Klaus knew his instincts, and when he’d found the omega trying to bury herself in a nest of blankets two days prior, he knew what she had been attempting to do. 

She was trying to den, to saturate her scent into something warm and safe so she could sleep deeply and not doze. Her instincts desperately wanted a safe place and Klaus’ instincts demanded he make that place. The den sunk into the ground was as close as he could make of a cave like structure in such short time. Even he had felt a sort of gentle calm when he’d climbed inside after it was erected. 

The omega had slunk into it the night before, and hadn’t been seen since. Klaus has checked on her, finding her so deeply asleep his presence didn’t even wake her. The longer she slept the more she could heal in peace, and that’s exactly what Klaus wishes for her. Healing. 

Within a week the patches of pelt were growing back, paler than her deep red color. They’d be a stain on her fur of her plight, scars no doubt would be angry and welted on her human form if she could access the shift. But she wasn’t any closer to that, not by Klaus’ eyes. As far as he could tell, the She wolf was just that, a wolf. With no touch to her human side. 

He’d sent a hybrid in search of information. What the girl was like before she’d been taken. The alpha of the bayou wolves didn’t give much, but he didn’t have much to give in the first place. Saying only she’d happened upon their pack early on in life, already in touch with her curse since a young age. She never explained how the curse had been activated. 

And since then he’d been hitting wall after wall, there wasn’t anything on the girl. Not even a social security number, now that, that rose even more questions. Klaus sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, the She wolfs pacing by the door was getting on his nerves. But she was hungry and was howling out her displeasure for not being fed as often as she’d like. Which would be every hour all day long if he allowed it, she needed weight gain yes, but not at the expense of her health. She would easily devour an entire bull if he late her. But she couldn’t, she’d just regurgitate it back.

“Come now sweetheart, you just had your lunch.” An answering snapping snarl was sent toward him and Klaus raised an eyebrow at the pacing wolf. Her legs no longer trembling with her own weight. 

“No.” Again she snapped her regrowing teeth and fangs, anger clear in her bristled fur. Klaus folds his newspaper and crosses his arms from the lounge chair. 

“Behave.” This time she stops her pacing and lunges at Klaus’ feet, snapping inches from his bare toes and her hair raised in rage. Klaus growled low in his throat, body relaxed but his shoulders tensed phantomly. She just would not stop going against him. 

“Natalia, calm yourself.” She growled low and pawed her claws into the earth and moss. Demanding her snarling orders answered, but Klaus wasn’t one to bow to anyone. Much less an omega barely strong enough to lunge a few yards without panting heavily. 

This time she’d done it, her teeth sunk into his newspaper, barely missing his fingers. The paper and ink went flying as she tore it to pieces in seconds, paws standing on the rumpled slivers as she continues to snarl. She was throwing a tantrum. 

“That’s enough.” Klaus thought his low snarl and flash of golden eyes would sway the omega. It did not, however she did back up a pace, but kept snarling and growling out her demands. A deep sigh erupted from Klaus and he started to unbutton his shirt, calling on the change once his pants were tugged from his legs. 

Landing on four paws Klaus snarled a warning loud enough to spook the birds nesting in the trees. The omega lowered her front half a bit more to the ground but still didn’t give up her stance. She refused any sort of reprimand that was in fact gentle as possible for any alpha to give. He didn’t not want to actually harm the girl, but she would not obey. It was driving him insane, her disobedience. 

Lunging forward enough to spook her, the omega tucked tail and darted into the tiny space of trees and shrubs, Klaus hard on her heels. This was more play than actual reprimand. Chasing her through the grass and throwing up clumps of dirt as they went. The enclosure was small, but enough to conceal themselves between trees and bushes as they darted around the other. 

She was still being unruly, snapping too harsh for play and Klaus answered with a nip to her hindquarters. Just enough to make her yelp sharply in surprise and lose her footing, her side slamming into the grass as she rights herself and darts toward her only safe haven, the den. Klaus smirked as she vanished into the half buried cave like structure. 

Her eyes shone green from the dimly lit space and she growled low in her throat as Klaus drew near. He wouldn’t push those boundaries by entering the den, but he lay his larger body outside the entrance. Effectively keeping her inside because she wouldn’t dare try to go past him or through him. Klaus narrowed his gaze at her and huffed through his muzzle. She growled once more, lay in her nest of linens and straw and simply glared at him. 

Hours Klaus lay in front of the dens entrance, making sure he She wolf stayed put. His instincts were more and more easy to decipher and act upon when concerning the omega. They wanted her healthy, safe and more than anything, near him. He’d found it difficult to sleep in his own rooms and discovered if he lay on the grass in the enclosure and listened to the wolfs heartbeat in her den, he could sleep until the sun peeked over the horizon. Klaus blames his wolf, his alpha, wishing to bed near the omega to keep her safe. He was fine with that, it felt good to hear and heed his wolfs demands that didn’t concern bloodshed and territory disputes. 

Dozing, Klaus was woken by the rattle of the iron door as Elijah let himself into the enclosure. His eyes opened and watched the form of his brother see the pile of Klaus’ clothes on the grass then headed toward the hidden den. Klaus only flicked his tail once on the moss as Elijah walked closer, the omega growled low in her den and Klaus snapped a snarl back to behave herself. Elijah was no threat to her. 

“Brother, he’s at the gate. Demanding to see her.” Klaus lips pulled back into a snarl, of course he’d give up calling Klaus’ phone non stop and come right to his doorstep. But Klaus was nothing if not extremely determined, he wouldn’t give up the omega. 

Elijah watched curiously as the She wolf stopped her growling, peeking from the entrance of the den to glare at the him, half hidden behind Klaus’ large and strong back in front of the entrance. He didn’t mind the She wolf at all, in fact she seemed to have considerably calmed his brother than even the young Caroline had so many years ago it seemed now. 

Klaus shifted, fur receded and bones snapped back, it merely felt like a shiver to Klaus at this point. Naked he stood and gave no care about his nudity. “He’s determined, but so am I.” He scratched his chin and a low rumble came from his throat as the omega tried to dart from the den, she stepped back into it and huffed. 

“Bring him here, we’ll see who she would rather stay with.” Elijah raised an eyebrow as Klaus said no more and shifted back, laying back in front of the den.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was summoned by comments!

12

Elijah had a small smirk plastered to his lips as he led the bayou alpha into the enclosure, making sure the door was securely latched before leading the wolf further inside. The sun shone down in startling yellows and golds, highlighting the deep browns in Klaus’ pelt. The hybrids giant body sat on his haunches and watched the alpha approach. The smirk on Elijah’s face was from the obvious shudder that went down the alpha’s spine as he came near Klaus. Klaus was a true alpha, above all others, and it showed in how easily it had been to break the calm exterior of the wolf across from him. Klaus’ tail twitched on the mossy grass bed , waiting. 

“I came to take her back, to take her home.” Silence from the dark pelted wolf. So the alpha continued on, pleading his case. “She’s been with my pack since a pup Klaus, she’s mine.”

The sudden snarl made the alpha narrow his gaze as Klaus peeled back his lips. In his mind the Omega was his own, this male across from him had no strength or prowess enough to care for her like Klaus could and had been. 

“My brother has come to the conclusion the She wolf will decide with whom she stays with.” Elijah picked at a small piece of fuzz from his jacket sleeve, looking bored as he straitghed his sleeves. 

“You can’t be serious, she’s mine. It’s that simple.” Truly the man was simple, if he thought for a single moment that Klaus would hand over the wolf, he was mistaken. 

Klaus whipped his head to side and stood, long lean legs moving him into the brush and thick planted trees to the back, out of sight for a moment. A few growls and snarls sounded then Klaus came back, the She wolf trodding unhappily at his side. Klaus nipping gently at her shoulder to keep her going when she tried to turn and bolt back to the safety of her den, her eyes had found the newcomer and her wolf brain sensed danger. 

As they approached, the alpha knelt on a knee to be eye level with the She wolf, however she didn’t like the way his gaze set on her. The thick fur about her shoulders started to raise and her lips pulled back slightly, ready to attack or bolt. Klaus sat back on his hind legs and waited, he knew exactly how this would play out. 

“Natty... hey sweetheart.” She snapped her teeth, a low growl in her throat. This male had a scent she recognized, she didn’t like it. Her head lowered and she prowled back and forth in her spot, not moving any closer to the male. 

Elijah watched like his brother, amused as the alpha wolf attempted to move a step closer in his crouched pose only for the omega to snap her jaws and face him warily. He had stopped short and then narrowed his gaze, a low growl coming but the She wolf only snarled louder and stood straighter, recognizing the males actions as an attack. A command she refuses to answer. Klaus only smirked his wolf smile and gazed as she moved.

“Nat come on, you gotta snap out of it and come home.” She only vaulted to the side when he reached for her and now stalked out of his vicinity, towards Klaus. “What the hell did you to do her?!”

“She is trapped in her wolf.” Elijah answered stoically while the She wolf backed up a step from the alpha. “She will return to her human form soon enough.”

“Trapped?! How the hell is she trapped?” Sighing Elijah continued. 

“Truly some of you need to do some simple research on your own kind. The omega has reverted to this form as a way to protect herself from the torture she endured.” 

“But she’s a pack omega, my pack omega. If she’s back with the pack she’ll get better.” Klaus only growled low on his throat when the male had referred to her as ‘his’ omega.

“Do you see how she’s healed so much already?” The alpha nodded, he had noticed the patches of regrowing hair and how easy it was for her to walk about. Her fangs were shining sharp once more. 

“Only a strong alpha could illicit such a quick response to an injured omega.” The alpha snarled at Elijah’s words but Klaus was quick to silence it, standing and roaring out to the weaker alpha. Fangs glistening in the sunlight. 

“She’s mine.” The red wolf was quick, backing up until she was completely standing underneath Klaus’ belly. Her teeth bared as she crouched under his much larger frame, clearly siding with whom she felt safest with. Not the bayou alpha. 

Klaus sneered begins his fangs and jaw, hackles raised as the low growl keep going deep in his throat, triumph clear on his features from the reaction of the omega beneath his belly. She’d chosen, quite clearly. Anger flashed on the alpha’s face but he didn’t make a move. Instead standing and turning to leave. The omega didn’t even attempt to move as the gate was left open for a moment before Elijah locked it back tight. The alpha left her safe haven and she relaxed minutely. 

“I have an inkling he won’t leave it at that.” Klaus only snuffed a response at his brother. His own body relaxing knowing the threat of another alpha was no longer present. The body underneath his stayed put for another moment, her nose touching the broad muscle of his chest before she moved from her spot out form under him. 

“Brother I do hope you know what you’re doing. Upsetting the wolves would not be wise when we’ve only had peace for a short time.” Klaus listened to his brother but didn’t respond, only turned his head to watch as the red wolf jumped up onto the sun rock. His body moved and he joined her, laying his heavy frame down on the warm moss beside the rock. His ear twitched as she reaches out and sniffles at his pointed appendage, tongue darting out to touch it gently before she retreats and lays her head on the warm stone.


	13. Chapter 13

13

“Klaus you are needed.” Elijah stood by the lounge chair inside the enclosure. Sighing softly in exasperation as Klaus clearly ignored him in favor of playing with the omega. If you could even call it that, it was more he was teasing her relentlessly and causing her to snap and snarl instead of actual play. 

Klaus lay outside the den in the brush and foliage, Elijah could just make out his thick haunches and tail, and was keeping the omega in the den by pawing at the ground outside of it. She was not pleased in any sort of way and kept trying to dart out of the nest, but Klaus would stop her. Elijah wasn’t sure why his brother was doing this, some things could never be explained, but Klaus was indeed needed and it was urgent. 

“The infants have been found.” Klaus’ entire body froze, he wasn’t even breathing. For a moment even the omega laid her ears back and sank deeper into the den, no longer wishing to be free of its confines as the alpha across from her exuded nothing but pure rage. 

Klaus called upon the change so quickly he stumbled upwards and gripped a thin tree for stability. His eyes glowing molten gold and Elijah nodded, it was true. The vampires and werewolves he’d tasked with tracking down the infants stolen from the omegas had done their job well. And had found most of the missing children that had been stolen from the women. 

“How many?” Klaus’ voice was nothing but gravel in a grinder on low, a rasping snarl and the omega in the den let out a soft whine and tried to hide further into the straw and shadows. The force of his alpha pressing onto her to submit without it being directed at her. 

“Seven.” Elijah handed Klaus a pair of jeans and they stalked to the door of the enclosure locking it behind them as they walked. 

“That’s not even half...” Klaus snarled low and Elijah only grimaced. It was true. Through his search of the lone office In the underground complex, he’d found records of a sort. Records of omegas and calendars tracking each of their heats... how many miscarriages and how many... how many girls were born. 

Within those records any boys born were kept in a separate compound, yet it was never written where that was. And every girl was disposed of... either through dropping them at the entrance to hospitals or through other means, like feeding them to the feral omega or throwing them to the wilds. They’d found numerous tiny skeletons and half decomposed bodies. Elijah shuddered, this was cruel. 

“We haven’t found where their keeping the boys...” Elijah blinked as Klaus’ fist shoved through a wall suddenly and a roar crept up his throat. 

“Push harder..” Klaus snarled deeply without looking up, Elijah knew that Klaus was barely reigning in his rage. His wolf nothing but a roaring mess of anger and guilt that he hadn’t known, hadn’t protected. 

“I will brother.” There was no other answer, these children needed found. Returned to their mothers, if they were of the few still alive, or to their next of kin. Their pack. 

“Have the witches check them over, do whatever you can to bring them here until we can figure out where each goes.” Klaus stood, forcibly relaxed his spine and withdrew his hand from the wall and plaster. 

The brothers looked out over the railing and into the open courtyard. Sun shining down and the heat of the day was climbing steadily to a humid stillness. Klaus crosses his arms, nails digging into his own skin as he barely restrained a hollow snarl. “We will right this wrong brother. No one deserves this, no omega deserves this.” 

“Klaus, what are you going to do about the bayou wolves? The alpha refuses to leave it be as it is, and I assume you’d rather be staked than to give him the She wolf.” Klaus only let out a demented chuckle. 

“Let him come for her, let him realize he’s severely outmatched and the weak link in this truce. Tell me Elijah, how many of his wolves are truly loyal to him? When they cower and move to stand behind me as he challenges my right as the alpha?” He turns to head toward his study, needing to make some phone calls and arrange some plans. “Let him try brother. She’s mine.” 

Hours later Klaus returned to the enclosure. His jean clad knees touching the soft ground just before the entrance to the den. Green eyes blinked and looked back at his own that had refused to dwindle from their golden state. She whined, a questioning sound. 

“It’s alright sweetheart, I’m not angry with you.” He crouched closer to the entrance and reached out a hand into the shadows. The She wolf didn’t hesitate as she crawled forward some and touched her wet nose to Klaus fingertips. 

He didn’t shift this time as he moved into the den, just inside the entrance and sat down inside the curve of it. The She wolf stayed where she was but turned and laid her back just barely touching Klaus knee as he stretched out his legs. Giving him her back, a vulnerable spot, yet staying close to him. A good sign. 

His hand reaches out and gently cards through the ever softening coat over her haunches, her head jerks up but she otherwise stays put. Her gaze landing on him from the corner of her eyes and he pauses as she continues to look at him. A flicker across the green, a softening to her gaze .

“Sweetheart?” She only flicks on ear toward him. 

“Natalia..?” This time her head turns slowly and both of those pointed ears point directly towards him. A stillness over her entire body, as if she stopped breathing for the second it takes for Klaus to realize what happened. 

A grin slips over his mouth but he stays where he is, not risking the change that’s started to happen to the wolf. Her eyes less feral and her demeanor much more alert to his words instead of his tone. “I wondered when you’d show yourself.” She only blinks at him, it’s only a sliver of a difference in her, but it’s enough to show she’s improving beyond the physical. 

“I’ll watch over you sweetheart.”


	14. Chapter 14

14

“She’s close Elijah, I feel it.” Klaus murmured to his brother. Glass of blood and scotch in his hand as they watched the She wolf sun herself on the rocks. The breeze was heavy today and her pelt ruffled with the gusts. Her gaze turned upwards toward the manor, found Klaus standing on a wood balcony. Ears flicked in his direction for a moment before she turns away once more. 

“She does seem to be more alert as of late. Less wild. We haven’t lost a servant in days.” Elijah sipped from his own glass and watched the wolf vanish out of sight and into the small thatch of trees surrounding the den. His brother had done a wonderful job with such a short amount of time. The enclosure was ideal for the wolf. 

“She’s close. Every day I feel a shift in her.” Elijah glanced to his brother. Curious. Wolves in the closest of packs could feel the others emotions. Though the wolf had only been here for a little over two months, cat improvements had been made. But she hadn’t made the effort to change. Klaus was sure she was able to. 

“The bayou is quiet of late as well.” Klaus only narrowed his gaze as the sun began to sink lower on the horizon. It had been quiet. The alpha hadn’t contested Klaus about the red wolf in a month. Too quiet. 

“Perhaps we should pay the bayou a visit. See what he’s up to.” 

“What of her? You have not left the premise is months. Don’t you believe she’ll react to the absence your presence?” Klaus only smirked at his brother and finished his glass of blood scotch. 

“We shall make a statement to who is the alpha of alphas.” Elijah rose a brow but Klaus had already left the room, leaving his brother confused and wondering just what crazy idea Niklaus had thought up this time. 

——

Klaus made his way to unlock the steel and wolfsbane door. The She wolf peeked from the brush, ears forward to Klaus’ form in the entryway. He didn’t move much further than a step or two inside, and he left the door open. Crouching down to one knee Klaus smiles gently at the wolf as she stepped forward curiously.

“Hello sweetheart.” She came up to him easily, sniffing at his hands and sniffing when she realizes he doesn’t have a beefy treat in them. “Not today.” Not a glance to the open doorway. 

Klaus catches her gaze, releasing his hold on his wolf side and his eyes blaze gold. She doesn’t move, frozen in place by an alphas gaze. “I know you’re in there Natalia, I need you to understand me.” 

He waits a moment, she doesn’t pull away or even blink. The deep evergreen of her eyes glowing brighter with intelligence. “Shift, shift sweetheart. If you can’t, tell me...”

For long moments she stays frozen until finally she breaks away. Her paws taking her to start pacing , tail low and dragging the grass and moss. The long sharp angles of her ears laid back tightly to her pelted skull. When she finally stops she barks once, bracing her legs apart a low growl in her throat. 

“Yes... that’s it omega...” Klaus stays low, watching her. Knowing she was inside the wolf and very much able to understand what he needed from her. She could do this. 

The growl in her throat turns to a soft whine in her chest, her front legs beginning a small tremble as she bares her fangs. A sickening crack, Klaus blinks and the wolf howls in agony. Her hind legs useless and slumping to the ground as he can visibly see her spine had broken close to her hindquarters. 

“I know, sweetheart. Push through it.” Klaus makes the deduction to shift himself, his wolf was always more receptive of the omega than his human form. Without taking his gaze from her pained filled one his body rips through clothes and flesh alike until he’s padding over to her on four heavy wide paws. 

His nose touches to side of her muzzle, comforting as he growled. Commanding her in a tone only alphas could incite in omegas. The whine in her throat grew more high pitched but Klaus was rewarded with another crack of bones breaking. 

It was messy and took over an hour. Every joint dislocated, every vertebra shattered and every limb rebuilt inside. Klaus let his own shift take over as he reached out. His hand touched creamy pale flesh dotted in freckles. The scars of her captivity marking her skin but were milky white and healing to near invisible over her flesh. 

Her chest was heaving and glistened in sweat, on hands and knees as her limbs shook so much her long vibrant hair was shaking as it hung to the ground to hide her face. Klaus reaches out to brush his fingertips over her shoulder. She gasps, strangled a sound as she drops to her elbows, knees giving out as she falls to her side. Klaus is met with green eyes he’s come to know very well, behind strands of tangled hair the red of dipped blood in sunlight. 

He smiles, a genuine rare one that lights up his eyes as he continues to reach and gently touches his knuckles on the underside of her chin. She doesn’t even hesitate, and lifts her chin with his fingers, barring her throat. 

“Good omega.”


	15. Chapter 15

15

Elijah nearly dropped his glass of scotch. He didn’t realize Kol and Bekah had come to his side when they’d heard the feral scream rip through the compound. All three originals watching as the wolf finally shifted into her human form. Klaus at her side on the moss and grass as she fell to the ground, obviously weak from the ordeal of breaking out of her wolf form. 

“He really did it, he got her to shift...” Kol murmured as he leaned on the balcony. 

A sounding howl erupted, feral and wild, the red head hair flipped backwards as she raised her throat to the sky. Klaus joined, a mesh of their voice swallowing over the streets of New Orleans. The graveyards stilled and leaves flew in swirls over the moss covered grounds of the bayou. Somewhere deep through the trees and vines, the alpha of the bayou dropped his can of beer, barely holding back a whine of fear. 

Klaus grinned, his teeth white and fangs sharps as the She wolf lowered her chin. He breathing was soft but labored, her nails dig into the grass where she clenched fistfuls of the dirt. Her eyes wide, blown and hungry as she bares her teeth in a deep growl. Her mouth and jaw moving for a moment before her eyes steel themselves. 

“Where.... is.... he...” her voice was more snarl then human words but Klaus understood the mix of wolf and English. His eyes narrowed. Not expecting that to be her first words. 

“Who?” He watched as she struggled to her feet, legs weak like young twigs as she half crouched and slowly moved to stand straight as she could. 

“Al... Alan...” she snarled loud and it nearly shook the trees in the enclosure with her rage. Her teeth grinning as she gripped her dirt covered fingers into fists, every knuckle snapping and popping. 

Klaus tilted his chin and crossed his arms. “Alan? The bayou alpha?” She sneered, her breath harsh as her spine piped, standing tall on trembling legs. 

“What did he do?” Klaus scented it, the rage wafting off of her. Thick, heady. Like age old spiced wine, fresh from the keg and warm down the throat. His pupils blew wider with every whiff he took of her omega spiced scent. 

“He sold us...” she growled, her weak legs giving out and she collapsed to her knees once more. Snarling at her own now foreign body. Her eyes looking through locks of blood from her head right into his very wolf. 

Klaus’ gaze narrowed. “Repeat that sweetheart.” 

“He sold me!” She struggled to stand, her right hand swinging to point to the ground beside her. “He sold all of us!” Her snarl had his hackles rising and Klaus refused to respond with his own growl. He would not jeopardize what he worked so hard to obtain, her trust. 

Klaus flashes to stand before her, gripping her hands in his so she wouldn’t swipe at him like her instincts wanted. Her nostrils flared with his scent so heavy and so close to her sensitive nose. Her breath was still uneven, fighting her very soul yo stay on this form and not revert to her wolf once more. 

“Tell me what happened.” Klaus’ eyes widened as the compulsion started to take root. Her breathing was forced to even as she spoke every word of what happened until the moment her own alpha betrayed her.


	16. Chapter 16

16

She didn’t care for the taste of beef. Klaus studies the omega as she sat at a kitchen table, her legs folded under her in the chair and her hair a wild mess over her back as she poked and prodded at the steak on her plate. And he saw the disgust with herself as she pushed it away and looked out the window to the afternoon light. She’d grown so accustomed to the taste of her own kinds flesh, she detested herself for it. Klaus knelt by the chair and griped her chin lightly, meeting only a small amount of resistance as she was turned to look at him. 

“It’s alright.” Klaus thought for a moment and then stood, releasing her chin gently and moved his way across to the fridge. Knowing his sister’s penchant for sweets, ah, chocolate cake. “How about we try something different.” 

With the slice of rich cake in front of her Natalia tilted her head. Her nostrils flared as she took in the strange scent and Klaus grinned as her eyes widened when the smell registered in her long dormant human mind. Sweets. It took her a moment to remember exactly how to hold the fork in her hand but once she did she attacked that slice of cake as if it had been her enemy. 

Klaus leaned his hip on the counter and watched her, even going so far in this moment of domesticity to get her a small glass of milk to see if she’d like that as well. She ate almost the entire sheet cake and Klaus let her, he needed time to delve into his thoughts. 

What she’d told him was unforgivable, to any race. The alpha of the bayou had fallen into ruin, let his pack break ranks, and treat their omegas like worthless dirt. All while providing a front to any and all other packs that everything was fine and they didn’t keep their omegas locked in cages and left for days without food or water. Until one day he’d washed them up, bound their hands, loaded every omega he’d found in a years time into a truck and sold them to the highest bidder at a literal auction. 

The marble counter beneath his fingers cracked and Klaus breathed deeply to calm himself. Right now, he had His omega safe, in his home and many of the others were in the safety of a manor on the outskirts of the city. Protected by his hybrids and spelled by the witches to stay put until their mental states were addressed. The pups had been found, but many of the boys were lost. Shipped out or kept hidden Klaus didn’t know. He had witches looking and that’s all he could do for now until he cornered the men responsible for the underground facility. 

“Alpha?” Klaus let a small grin upturn his lips. Pride swelling his chest. She’d been through so much for so long, yet he’d done everything right this time and she trusted him, explicitly. He’d worked hard to make sure she felt safe with his presence, that he wouldn’t force his will on her. That he wasn’t one of Them. 

“Klaus, my name is Klaus.” She nods, standing from the chair with newborn like movements. Still coming to terms with being in her two legged body. 

“Klaus, I..” she stops and a small growl escapes her lips. She’s having trouble finding words instead of expressing herself through her wolves throat and teeth. “I want to.. kill him my-myself.” Her eyes steel with the determination she pulls from herself. 

Klaus watched her for a moment. In a few more days she’d be healed enough to most likely accomplish what she wishes to do. He would be lying if he didn’t want to watch her, covered in blood and ripping into throats like a savage animal. But that’s their way, as wolves and as monsters. Natalia stayed where she was as Klaus stood to his full height and reached over. His fingers caressing her cheek until they moved lower and he lightly gripped her neck. His thumb tipping her chin back so she bared her throat to him. 

“I believe you deserve that sweetheart.” He has to make sure the bayou wolf didn’t slip into the wilderness too soon. Klaus wanted to watch this omega tear that sorry excuse for a male into shreds and slaughter any and all that had anything to do with this. 

There’s a big possibility of him losing the entire bayou pack in one night. Which would be regrettable and disrupt the peace in his kingdom. However, he can’t idly sit by and watch as omegas are treated as such. He can’t, and he won’t. First things first, he needed to know who was loyal. His eyes roamed over the expanse of her throat that was exposed to his gaze, finding small scars littering it and a few burn marks from a collar worn too tight for too long. 

“You’ll never be treated that way again.” Her chin lowers and he sees the resolve in her green eyes. Trust in his actions as he released her neck and beckoned her to follow him through the house. She needed clothes that weren’t his own, though his scent on her flesh was appealing. His hand on her lower back pushed her into his rooms. “Take a bath, I’ll find some clothes for you.” She turned and looked through tangled red locks, waiting for him to speak further. “Stay here until I fetch you.” 

He saw the war in her eyes but she still moved her lips. “Yes alpha... when you come back, there’s more I ne-need to tell you.” Brow furrowed he nods and closes the door to his rooms.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somewhat graphic content, not in detail

17

Klaus wandered slowly back to his rooms. Elijah had reports of activity near the wolves territory. Making a snap decision, Klaus asked the witches to keep the wolves there for the night. He’d approach them in the morning, with the omega in tow. She would have her vengeance.

He wondered what the omega could possibly have to tell him, he’d compelled what the alpha had done to her but perhaps with the omega’s greater resistance and abilities, there was a silent loophole she went around. 

When the door opened he’s assaulted with her potent scent wafting from the doorway. The lock clicking into place as he followed the rich taste on his tongue to the open balcony doors. Natalia sat on the wooden railing, her legs over the side toward the gardens as her hands held her balance on the beam. Her face was turned upwards towards the half full moon that tried its best to peek through the clouds in the sky. A storm brewing on the horizon. 

She turned her head at his appearance though she didn’t look away from the yellow white of the giant star in the sky. Her hair was still damp, thick locks tangled still and hung down her back. The back of her now fitted shirt was damp from her wet hair and clung to her skin. The notches of her spine still visible, needing more meat on her bones still. She was still healing. 

Klaus moves to lay his hands on the railing nearby, his shoulders relaxing as he too looked up to the moon as it rose into the sky. She lifts her hand, examining the bones and joints, the way the fingers flex with her thoughts. He turns to watch her. 

“I owe you my life...” Klaus rose a brow. Her speech had improved some over the hours he’d left her alone. “I thought I would die in that hell.” She turned to him. 

Ignoring her words because here was no need. Klaus pressed, “You said earlier you wished to tell me something.” She looks back up the moon and he can feel the rage and despair in her like a thick blanket being thrown over them. 

“I know now, how long I was there.” She leaned more into her hands, the fingers gripping the wood and it splintered some under her strength. “Years... it felt like a century.”

“I’m sure it did.” He watched, curious more than anything. 

“She would have been four...” 

Klaus’ breath froze in his lungs and his blood ran cold. His blue eyes widened when she turned to him, green orbs dark with grief and half hidden behind red hair.

“What?”

She growled low in her throat, her hands gripping the wooden railing snapped and she released the stressed wood. “I was pregnant when I was sold...” she snarled. 

“The wolves kept me separate... when I went into labor they just watched...” Klaus was suddenly at her back and wrapping his arms around her torso to pull her from the railing. Keeping her pinned to his chest Klaus tucked his chin over her shoulder. 

She started to tremble and Klaus felt the tremors in her chest as she started to gasp and then felt wetness drop onto his wrists as they held her. “They snapped her neck...” 

Klaus snarled, his fangs extending as he roared out a feral sound. Nothing like a wolf and everything like a monster fit to wage war on his enemies. It resonates through the city and the nearby wilderness of the swamps.


	18. Chapter 18

18

“Are you sure of this?” Elijah asked his brother, tension tight in his shoulders as Klaus helped Natalia into the suv. Klaus’ hand on the small of her back and then fingers snapping the seat belt in place. When the door shut, Elijah found himself pinned a hundred feet away against the brick wall of the manor. 

“You will not deny her this.” Klaus voice was all granted gravel and snarling venom. His eyes blazing with barely contained fury the likes of which he hadn’t seen in Klaus since their father was trying to kill them all. “You will not.”

Klaus released Elijah, not even trying to control his vampiric and wolf natures as they sharpened his fangs and veins rose under his skin. “She deserves her vengeance brother, and so much more.” He’s inside the truck now, the door closing as it drove from the house. 

“That isn’t the smartest thing is it? Letting him take her to the swamps?” Kol crosses his arms and leant his shoulders on the wall near Elijah. Curious as ever, but keeping his distance from the red head. Klaus’ presence had his spine tingling and he didn’t wish to be with a dagger in his chest any time soon, again. 

“No. Gather the other witches, we may need their help.” Elijah flashes to another truck, following the one that just left. Kol only sighs and does as told. Wondering if he hurries, he just might catch some of the bloodshed sure to start once Klaus reveals the red head. 

Inside the truck she’s quiet, but Klaus can scent the rage boiling in her scent. Sharpening the gentle musk of omega in the confined space. Her nails dig into the jeans clinging to her thighs as she watched the city merge into vine and waterways until finally it vanished altogether to the thick green of the swamps. The plan had been spoken about already, she would stay inside the truck out of view until Klaus signaled her. Simple. Hopefully.

The truck pulled off onto a barely noticeable dirt trail, quickly getting swallowed by the vines and trees. Bumps and holes in the path shook the truck and Klaus slowed to a crawl. Sat in an old sedan a witch waited, she stood from the car and waved her hand. Shimmering out of nowhere was a containment spell, and the witch opened it enough for the truck to pass through. The red head visibly stilled and hunched her shoulder a bit as they passed through the opening, her eyes wide as she looked out the back window and saw it close back up and vanish from view. 

“The witches are on our side sweetheart.” Klaus rumbled from the drivers seat, his own voice a deep growl. She nods, turning back to look through the vines as they drove, her eyes narrowing and glinting yellow. 

“You’ll have him, I promise.” She looked over, her hair finally combed and plaited down her back. Small wisps of red kissing her hairline and showing her sharp features. Natalia lifted her chin slightly and to the side, baring some of it before looking back out the window.


	19. Chapter 19

19

Klaus’ suv came into view of the camps and cabins that made up the bayou packs pseudo den. A smirk wanted to plaster itself to his lips as he saw a few of the males on the outskirts move to the side. Others clustered in larger groups near the middle as the alpha stood, shaking in his shoes and trying to hide it. They were already choosing sides. 

“Stay.” He pointedly looked at the red head for a moment as he unbuckled his belt and climbed from the car, making sure the door closed quickly enough that none of the wolves would catch her scent inside the vehicle. His own scent obscured some so they wouldn’t smell her on him.

Hands clasped behind his back and broad smile on his lips, Klaus walked leisurely toward the gathering wolves. They kept their distance as he looked over the small camps, raising an eyebrow as a small child was yanked from view and into one of the tiny cabins. As if he’d actually hurt one so young. They’d been trapped in the barrier all of twenty four hours, and he could already see how it had effected them. Agitated and growling, trapped. Good, he wanted them to feel trapped right now. If only he could put each one in its own tiny cell, then he would feel better. 

“Alan.” Klaus sneered down his nose at the male, his hands turning into fists to hide the shaking as the hybrid smiled, slipping his fangs into view. 

“What’s the meaning of this Klaus? There’s a barrier around my camp!” His voice was laughably trying to be strong. Klaus could hear every frantic heartbeat and see every twitch of muscle. 

“It’s not easy, being trapped is it?” Klaus had started a slow walk around the gathered wolves. Almost herding them closer together as he made a wide ring. “Not being able to roam or run, food no longer a walk away.” He kept slowly walking. Watching as the alpha started to bristle, Klaus wanted to rip his heart out. 

“Think on this for a moment pups. Of being trapped in a cage no larger then one of your tiny tents. Food and water a rarity, surviving on instincts alone. Trapped,” he paused when he’d come full circle and was now standing a few yards way from the alpha of the bayou, “in your wolf, losing your sense of self and soul.” He cocked his head to the side as realization started to dawn on the alphas face. A cruel smile appeared on klaus’ lips. 

“What?..”

Klaus continued as if the alpha hadn’t spoken. “Violated repeatedly, sodomized and beaten. Every day for years, years that dragged on like decades.” Hands clasped behind his back Klaus chuckled softly. Many of the wolves were confused, but he could see some of them were now sweating. Some of them were still in their fear. And their alpha was turning white. 

“I’m surprised your entire pack isn’t full of them, Alan. You kept this close to your chest, or should I say your crotch?” The alpha growled low in his throat and Klaus answered, his own louder and reverberating through the chests of all the wolves. A few of the teens dropped to their knees and bared their necks on instinct alone. Those ones would be safe. 

“Did you all not know?” He chuckles once more when the pack shared a look of equal disbelief and confusion. “That your alpha was doing something so despicable, even I would never cross such a line?” He took a single step closer. 

“Tell me, what happened to the two omegas that were given back to you?” Whispers were sounded and he knew those were the answers he needed. -The omegas?- -What omegas?- -What’s he talking about?-

Klaus shook his head and laughs softly at the alpha, the male was sweating profusely in fear now, fear and anger. “Two omegas were given back to you, what happened to them? Hmmm?” 

“They died from their injuries on the way back, I thought it best not to tell the pack.” Whispers erupted again, a few growls sounded as the noise grew. 

“Did they now?” Klaus nods as if understanding. “Did you maybe break their necks? Dump them on the side of the interstate possibly, a hundred miles from here? The baby was dead too, suffocated.” The alphas eyes widened, as if Klaus couldn’t track and find even a dead body if he wanted to, no information was ever safe from him. 

Some of the wolves were turning to look at their alpha, a few of the women even stepped back with hands over their mouths in shock. Because why would Klaus lie about the omegas? Why would the King, lie about something he was obviously trying to protect? The alpha growled low to his pack that was splitting down the middle. 

“Ah, so you didn’t tell them.” Klaus smiles. “Then I’m to assume only a select few knew of your dealings with the omegas in your pack? The cages, the cellars, the chains...” severely feminine snarls sounded in the small crowd. Omega or not, female wolves were protective over their own kind.

Klaus half turned and held out his hand, palm up, toward the suv. The door clicked open and booted feet touch the soft moss on the ground. With the door now fully open the scent he’d carefully spelled from anyone smelling it on him, came forward with the soft breeze and the alpha’s eyes were round. 

Without hesitation she walked forward and took Klaus’ outstretched hand in her own. But he could see, could feel and smell, her rage was barely contained. Klaus smiles wide. The red of her hair was cause enough to make the pack gasp, the color alone was a rarity. Her hand clenched tightly in klaus’ her strength shining through as she bared a bit of her teeth at the alpha she despised.


End file.
